The field of the invention is numerical control systems for machine tools, and particularly, control systems such as that described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 970,959 filed on Dec. 19, 1978 and entitled "Multiprocessor Numerical Control System."
Numerical control systems connect to machine tools to control the motion of a cutting tool and to control the operation of auxiliary functions such as tool changing, pallet changing and coolant control. Traditionally, numerical control systems have been constructed of a large number of discrete logic gates and registers or by programming a minicomputer to perform the various functions. Special industrial control processors such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,533 have also been devised and programmed to perform numerical control functions. As indicated by the above cited copending patent application, however, the more recent development is the application of a plurality of programmed microprocessors to perform the various numerical control system functions.